


Tell Me

by mormoriarty



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormoriarty/pseuds/mormoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Malec fluff (little smut) to celebrate City of Heavenly Fire coming out tomorrow! Yay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me

“I’m home!” Alec called out, locking the door and looking around at the seemingly empty apartment. But he felt instantly happier as he caught a glimpse of his warlock dashing from the bathroom into their bedroom. Alec toed off his shoes and walked towards their room, putting his bag down and leaning against the doorframe.

“Oops! Forgot a towel,” Magnus said casually, his back turned. 

So that explained Magnus being  _ very, very naked _ in their bedroom while Alex was still in all of his hunting gear. Alec swallowed. 

 

“Hang on,” Magnus called, scrabbling for a towel from where they kept them in the linen closet. Magnus turned around to face Alec after wiping himself somewhat dry, his golden tan skin still damp as he put the towel down. “Hey, babe,” he chirped, coming over to wrap his arms — and his naked body — _ oh god _ — around Alec, and peck a kiss on his cheek. “How was your day? You kill some things?” he asked jokingly, pressing his face into the crook of Alec’s neck where the inky black rune for stamina — _ boy,  _ that rune sure came in handy ( _ wink, wink _ ) — peeked out from his collar. Magnus peeled off his boyfriend’s jacket, pulling away and throwing it unceremoniously over a chair.

Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’s shower-wet hair, playing with the black, spiky strands. “Mmm, yeah. You conjure some stuff?” he asked casually.

“Yep. Boring clients. Same old, same old.” He smiled. “Come here, you.” Magnus pulled him close for a real kiss this time. 

Alec sighed, relaxing into his ministrations.

Magnus deepened the kiss until Alec was breathless, sliding his hands under his black t-shirt until they caressed the warm skin of his back. Alec’s wiry muscles flexed under his fingers, and Magnus moved from his mouth to his throat, nibbling a trail up to lick a stripe on the rim of Alec’s ear. The Shadowhunter shivered, pulling away from kissing for a moment. He pressed his thumbs into Magnus’s hipbones, holding the warlock steady as he nipped at the junction of neck and shoulder, causing him to throw his head back and groan. Droplets of water from Magnus’s hair dripped onto his collarbone, and he moaned — the sensation was delicious with the slide of Magnus’s skin and the contrast of Alec’s hot mouth and dexterous tongue. 

“So I see there was no need to get dressed,” Magnus murmured, Alec’s attention focused somewhere in the vicinity of his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’d have you walk around naked all the time if I could, Magnus,” Alec whispered against his skin, his voice pitched low and seductive. He promptly blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> if anyone is interested, i have a bit more written...maybe i'll post it later depending on feedback!  
> so if you like this, please comment!  
> or if you're excited for COHF as well, fangirl with me :)


End file.
